


You Can Make Me A Drink

by magnusbicon



Series: Flufftober 2018 [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bartender!Magnus, First Dates, Flufftober, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he's just alec, idk what alec is, ya know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: He watched Alec’s eyes linger on the entrance.He wished they would linger on him instead.





	You Can Make Me A Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14: Alternate Universe (As if half of my fics in this series haven't already been AUs)

“Back so soon?” Magnus asked, already sliding a drink over to Alec as he sat down at his usual stool. 

“Yeah,” Alec replied, offering him a grateful smile. “I, uh- I’m actually supposed to be meeting someone.”

“Oh?” Magnus raised an eyebrow, his lips tilted up in a forced grin. 

“Izzy,” Alec said by way of explanation, and Magnus nodded.

He’d never met Alec’s sister, but if his word was anything to go by, they had a great relationship. Sometimes he agreed when she offered to set him up. It usually went horribly, but on rare occasions it was actually quite entertaining. Magnus still remembered the time one of the guys cancelled last minute and how Isabelle sent Simon- Alec’s best friend- as a backup. 

Long story short, Simon got smacked in the back of the head by an unamused Alec and ended up hitting it off with Maia by the end of the night. 

Magnus also remembered telling story after story that night, doing everything he could to make Alec laugh and distract him from what had happened. He never quite put that habit back down once he’d picked it up, and now there he was, heart aching with want as he watched Alec’s eyes linger on the entrance.

He wished they would linger on him instead. 

“Do you have a picture?” Magnus asked, because apparently he was a masochist. 

Alec shook his head with a sheepish smile. “Izzy wanted me to be surprised. Said it would be worth the wait.”

Magnus’ stomach churned and he offered Alec a fleeting smile before moving to another customer. Sometimes the sitting back and watching became unbearable, and all he could do was walk away and give himself a moment of peace. For a while his mind was occupied with the mindless pouring and mixing of drinks, but just as he was about to go back over to Alec, he overheard one of the men at the bar talking on the phone. 

“Isabelle Lightwood,” he said, a cocky smirk on his face as he nodded at whatever the person on the other end of the line was saying. “Yeah, and her brother is hot too. I’m gonna try to seal the deal with him tonight and go after her next.” 

Magnus could almost feel a match being lit inside of him as he looked the man over, grimacing at the sight of his messy bun and unkempt beard. Sure, his actual features weren’t so bad, but it seemed that every other aspect of him could use some grooming with a fine-tooth comb. He walked back over to Alec casually, holding his anger inside, and leaned over the bar. 

“If I told you that I have it on good authority that your date is an asshole who is trying to hook up with you and your sister at the same time, what would you do?” 

Alec stared at him for a moment, his eyes widening, and Magnus saw the man get up from his seat out of the corner of his eye.

“He’s coming,” Magnus whispered urgently, tilting his head toward the man as subtly as possible. Alec didn’t turn to look, though, instead leaning forward and grabbing a handful of Magnus’ shirt to pull him close.

“Please?” he whispered, and Magnus didn’t have to think. Their lips collided, earning a few whistles and a wave of enthusiastic clapping. Before Magnus could even take it all in it was already over, and he stumbled back from the bar, almost knocking into the shelves full of bottles behind him. 

“Smooth, Bane,” someone called out, but he barely heard them over the sound of his own pulse in his ears. 

His eyes met Alec’s, taking in his dropped jaw and regretful expression, and he shook his head, turning and walking into the back room. He didn’t stop until he was outside, mumbling out a, “please take over for me,” to Maia as he went. He took in big, heaving breaths once the cold night air hit his skin, clutching at his stomach as he tried to calm himself down. 

Because Alec kissed him.

But not because he wanted to, or because he felt the same. Because he needed an out, a way to escape. 

Magnus slid down the brick wall beside the door and put his head between his knees, trying to push back the tears that threatened to flood his eyes. He always seemed to get in his own way, always fell too fast and waited too long. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to grasp everything he wanted.

The door opened a few minutes later, and the crunch of gravel invaded his ears as someone walked over to him. 

“Maia said I’d find you out here,” Alec said softly. “She threatened to chop my balls off if I made you any more upset, which I’m starting to think is impossible considering you won’t even look at me.”

Magnus sighed, squeezing his hands into fists and forcing his face into what he hoped was a neutral expression as he lifted his head. Alec looked back at him, his gaze open but hesitant, and moved to sit beside him against the wall.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, twisting his fingers together. “I never should have pressured you into doing that, especially since you’re married, and-”

“Wait,” Magnus interrupted immediately, Alec’s words nearly sending him into a coughing fit, “ _what did you just say_?” 

Alec paused, clearly dumbfounded, and repeated, “You’re married?”

Both of them were silent for a moment, the words hanging in the air, and then Magnus laughed, tears welling in his eyes for an entirely different reason than just a few moments before. Alec watched with wide eyes, placing a hand on Magnus’ shoulder as he nearly fell over in amusement. 

“I am not married, Alexander,” he choked out between laughs, and Alec ran his fingers through his hair, his mouth falling open.

“You have a wedding ring!” He reached over and took Magnus’ left hand in both of his own, pointing to one of Magnus’ many rings. Magnus took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and shook his head, smiling fondly.

“It’s not a wedding ring. It was my mother’s, and her mother’s before that, and so on. She left it to me when she passed. I wear it on this finger because I want it as close to my heart as possible. I suppose I can understand why you would think otherwise, though.” 

Alec shook his head, staring off into the distance for a moment.

“I’m such an idiot,” he said, his voice tinged with disbelief, and Magnus couldn’t help but let out another chuckle. 

“You’re not an idiot,” he responded, squeezing Alec’s hand that was still holding his. “It was just a big misunderstanding.”

“Well at least I can stop feeling guilty for kissing you now.” 

Magnus smiled, glancing at him for a moment before dropping his gaze to their hands. Neither one of them seemed to be in a rush to let go, not that he was hung up on that fact. Not at all.

“Does that mean you don’t regret it?” he asked, well aware that he was flirting. 

It was now or never, after all. 

“Would  _anyone_  regret kissing you?” Alec asked almost incredulously, as though the mere idea offended him, and Magnus raised an eyebrow in amused shock.

“Hm, I’m sure there have been at least a couple over the years who have. You didn’t really get the full Magnus Bane experience, though, so I’m not sure you can properly rate it on a scale of 1-10.”

Alec’s lips twitched as he suppressed a smile, his head turning and his eyes dropping to Magnus’ mouth. “A true shame.”

“Of course, I’d be willing to give you a second chance,” Magnus drawled, leaning closer as Alec’s eyes went dark, “for the right price.” 

“Name it,” Alec said, his voice low, and Magnus shivered, completely losing his train of thought. His fingertips skimmed across Alec’s cheek before pressing into the soft hair at the back of his neck and pulling him closer. 

“Nothing,” he said absently, his eyelids fluttering shut, “just you.” 

Alec closed the rest of the distance, melting against him as their lips touched for the second time that night. There was no rush this time, no audience or pressure, just them. Magnus moved closer, sliding into Alec’s lap like it was a throne built just for him, and he smiled giddily against his lips. 

“No smiling,” Alec said in a mock stern voice, his breath hitting Magnus’ cheek. “I need the full Magnus Bane experience, remember?” 

“Did I say that?” Magnus teased, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Sorry, I don’t hand out the full Magnus Bane experience until the third date.” 

Alec laughed, pulling him into another soft kiss. 

“Can this at least count as the first, then?” 

Magnus slung his arms around Alec’s neck and leaned back, his eyes narrowed in exaggerated thought.

“Fine,” he conceded, “but you owe me a drink.”

Alec brushed their noses together, grinning widely. 

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello please listen to Delicate by Taylor Swift somewhere in the process of reading this. It is a malec song. I'm trash.


End file.
